Not So Average
by i.am.no.lady
Summary: 17 Year old Maria Everson, lives a regular life with her Aunt after her 'mother' and 'father' died in her youth. Her only friend Agent Coulson visits this girl with a special ability and a hidden past that only few know of. Follows the story of Avengers. OC/Loki


So I got bored and thought why not, it's a Loki/OC I hope you enjoy this little starter I may continue this after my exams depending on if you like or not. Please review.

Chapter 1

It was like every other day in my life, waking up at 7 every morning to grey clouds and cold weather to enjoy a long, hard day at school. I got out of bed and slipped on my slippers, grabbed my dressing gown and headed downstairs for some form of breakfast. Getting dressed into my school clothes and grabbing my bag I was out the door by 7:45.

'Bye Jan, I'll see you after school' I shouted at my step mother whilst grabbing my keys and heading out the door. 'Whatever Maria, just get out already' she replied. I don't know why I bother with that woman, she barely realises my existence. I think she took a turn for the worst after her Sister died and she never really wanted kids anyway, especially not me. I guess then thinking about that I don't really have a family anymore, just stuck with lonely old me. Although I do have a black cat called Artimis, she's really my only friend, apart from one other.

Normally I would take my bike to school but I felt like walking. There was something about the rain that made me feel at peace, unlike other people where they just found it to be a nuisance.

I am an 17 year old student at a local school, there is nothing really special about me: I have very dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, I am quite small for my age and not exactly what you would call 'athletic', but I enjoy my life as it is. Well, there was that one time I was kind of involved in shield, I was quite young at the time too so it's kind of hard to remember.

PAST

I lay in bed not sure if I was able to get to sleep that night; mum had just read me a bed time story. It was my favourite one about the Gods and how they saved the girl and then they fell in love and lived happily ever after. They were my favourite type of book because nothing ends badly and they can live happily forever.

I suddenly sat up in bed watching as the shadows of the night changed shape to sculpture your greatest fears, seeing monsters and evil creature rise into a 6 year olds bedroom. I climbed out of my bed quickly and ran as fast as I could down the hall and towards the stairs. I could hear my mother and father talking and making loud noises downstairs. I sat down on the steps looking through the white wooden pillars of the banister. But what I was seeing shocked me...

Some strange looking man with blue skin and a dark scary face with red soulless eyes were attacking my family; he stood tall over my father who had pushed my mother behind him.

The next thing I remember is my father covered in a pool of his own blood and mother not far from him lying lifeless as men dressed in black with guns running in.

PRESENT

Ok so maybe there is something a little different about me from everyone else. When I was 13 weird things started to happen; there was one time especially when in my o' so tortured past I was bullied by some huge brute of a girl and we were by a fountain, she punched me for reacting to being called a loser, I got angry and it was like the water just jumped out and pulled her in. Incidents like this continued throughout my time in school, however now I'm able to mostly control it although not so well when I lose my temper.

I finish my walk to school and head through the double doors of the main building, I quickly head to my locker to grab my physics books, being the idiot I am I decided to take physics chemistry biology and maths for my A levels, and head to my form room. After being told about and assembly in the gym and how to sign up for the next house activity I headed to physics. It started off as a normal physics lesson would, practice question galore. Then all of a sudden there was a knock at the door and through it came Agent Coulson 'Excuse me sir, I would like to take Miss Everson out of her lesson, she won't be returning'

My physics teacher looked curiously at the man but let me go nonetheless. I stepped out the classroom and was greeted by Agent Phil Coulson. 'Morning Maria, It's good to see you again' he smiled. Agent Coulson has been the nicest person to me since my parents death, he took good care of me when I needed help, I'm not too sure why.

'Um... Phil? Why are you here?' I asked unsure what was going on and why he was here.

A/N: So hey guys I thought about writing a story OC/Loki because I was bored that one time

I'd like to know what you guys think see if it's worth continuing. So review, please tell me what you like, don't like.


End file.
